


Gold

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Dudley and Vernon Dursley, and Harry Potter get a crash course in wizarding banking.
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very condensed bit that is likely to show up in a current WIP where Dudley manages to get thrown back into his body as a baby to change a lot of things.

The goblins had led both boys to the vaults that Harry requested. Vernon waited for the boys in the lobby. When they arrived at the vault all Dudley could think was how a “muggle-born,” as he would be called, could easily get rich off the value of gold by taking his allowance and exchanging it to those galley-things that were hubcap-sized coins. He could melt them down and exchange them in the muggle world. Maybe he could get his dad to help him figure out what the exchange rate was?

They didn’t take long. Dudley couldn’t help but mention how similar to a rollercoaster the ride was to his dad. Harry frowned before asking Vernon to help him figure his vault out. It seemed to be host to a rather large amount of precious metal coins that he needed to get an idea of what his actual wealth was. Vernon had taken the time while Dudley and Harry were at the vault to question the goblins and with Harry back with him; he made Harry speak with the goblins. Vernon made certain to open a vault for Dudley as well. For both boys, he made certain that he had some kind of limited access to their vaults. The boys were growing up, after all, and needed to learn how to handle their own finances.


End file.
